Winter
by Luckysee12
Summary: "Why are you here?" "Why, I came to collect. A certain someone forgot about me." Russia looked confused. "Forgot? It's too soon, you know that." The General smiled even more. "Too soon? Oh, you thought i was talking about you? How presumptuous."
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal meeting, not unlike the many others that had been held over the years. Germany was being a gracious host, if that term could be used. The meeting hadn't started yet, so the nations were just conversing with other nations, biding their time. Canada slid into his seat, and laid his head in his arms, looking at the window. It was snowing outside, the white flakes coming down , spiraling towards the earth. _I feel like I'm forgetting something…._

Canada couldn't place what it was, so he just took his mind off the subject. He looked over the room, observing various nations. England was sorting through some papers, and France was bugging him, and tried to take away his papers. "Give that back!" America came into the situation and rifled through the papers with France, making little comments every once in a while.

Japan was speaking to Germany, and Germany was nodding, trying to ignore Italy clinging onto him. Poland was showing Lithuania some catalogs, and for some reason Lithuania didn't seem pleased with what they showed. "I am not wearing that…" "Why not Liet? You don't like this color? They have one in Ravishing Red too!"

Canada met eyes with another nation. It was strange, because most looked through him, not AT him. And it was weirder still, because it was Russia looking at him. "Ah, comrade, there you are." He spoke. Canada widened his eyes. Russia remembered him? Russia took steps forwards to meet the boy. "O-oh hello Russ-" The door slammed open and icy breezes blew in.

Everyone looked towards the door. A man in icy blue clothing stood there. He had pale, snowy white skin, and had short, cropped hair. He looked to be middle-aged, and had a twisted smile on his face. A kind that was meant to be happy, but still was slightly creepy. "I've been looking for you." He spoke.

Russia took a step forwards. "General Winter." He returned, his voice monotone.

"Oh, how good of you to remember me _my little Ivan_." Russia didn't falter. "Why are you here?" General Winter smiled, this time a little more happily. "Why, I came to collect. A certain someone forgot about me." Russia looked confused. "Forgot? It's too soon, you know that." The General smiled even more. "Too soon? Oh, you thought I was talking about you? How presumptuous." He laughed.

Canada stood up. "Did you need to interrupt us, General? You couldn't wait until I returned?" The General came up close to Canada, and put his hand under his chin. "But, my dear Matthew, I couldn't wait to see you again. Who could blame me?" He traced his finger along Canada's jaw. "Fine, I'll miss the meeting." General Winter broke into an icy grin. Canada looked back at the other nations. Their faces were in mixes of shock, anger, and confusion. Russia had an unidentifiable look on his face. Canada gave them a weak smile. "I'll see you at a different meeting, eh?" and then he left with the icy man.

"Russia. Will Mattie be alright with him?" America asked the large nation. "I don't know Amerika. General Winter is not someone Canada should be with. General Winter tends to torture those in his grip." America's eyes widened. "W-why would he take my bro?" "I'm not sure. I didn't realize that General Winter ever took anyone other than me." America looked at England and France. England looked shocked, and France looked like he just witnessed a murder. "Did you guys-?" "I had no idea." Engand told him. "My M-Mathieu…" France trembled. Russia went to the door, and opened it. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to get Matvey." "I'm going with you." America told him. "No, you won't . You don't know the General the way I do. You don't know how to get there, and you don't know what he can do. You are staying here." And Russia left.


	2. Chapter 2

Russia trudged through the snow, looking for General Winter, and the boy with him. Russia didn't usually make trips to General Winter's house on his own free will, but this was a totally new situation for him. Russia knew what the General did to him, but what could he be doing to the Canadian? Russia didn't want to think about that. He needed to get to General Winter's house. And soon.

~{General Winter's House}~

Canada stepped into the house he knew so well. General Winter kept this house specifically for when Canada visited, and it had a warmed feeling. The house was white with maroon shutters and trim, with a red picket fence, even though it wasn't needed in the icy wonderland. The inside had a warm color scheme, all warm yellows, reds, and browns. The General made it so, just for Canada. He was…nicer to Canada than to Russia, from what Canada could tell. Russia was forced to go to one of the General's other houses, and Canada came of free will, unless the General needed him. Like today.

Canada looked around at the familiar surroundings, and Kumajiro ran off to one of the rooms. "What did you need me for, General?" "Oh, Canada, why so formal? Call me Zima." Canada chuckled lightly. "Zima, why did you need me?" Zima took Canada by the hand and lead him to the bedroom. The bed had an inviting, russet red comforter with orange maple leaves, on it.

"I got us a new blanket." Zima smiled happily. His icy form began to diminish, turning him more or less human. His skin was white, but with a healthier pink glow, and his hair stayed icy blue, but wasn't frozen. His clothes unfroze, and he looked human. "And, let me guess, you want to try it out?" Canada asked. "Of course! You know me well, Matthew." Matthew smiled. "Of course I do."

Zima lead him to the bed, gently pushing Matthew onto it. Matthew laid spread out on the mattress, and Zima just looked down at him. "You look so inviting this way, Matthew." He shrugged off his coat, and took Matthew's off. Slowly unbuttoning each of their shirts, he huskily whispered to Matthew. "It's been too long Matthew. You should be glad; this is so much more fun than one of those pesky meetings." Matthew smiled.

"Yes, but I'm supposed to be there, you know." "Oh well, just tell them that Winter came a little early this year." Zima had finally rid them of their clothing, and crawled onto Matthew. "You're so delectable…" He told Matthew. Zima bent down, and nipped at Matthew's neck. Matthew gasped, giving encouragement to Zima. Zima trailed down to his chest, to his bellybutton and almost a bit lower, but stopped teasingly. Matthew pouted.

"Ah, be patient, Matthew." Zima went back up to Matthew's face and kissed him, tracing his tongue around his lips, as he grasped Matthew's member. Matthew gasped into Zima's mouth as Zima started stroking. Zima finally broke their kiss, and pushed his fingers into Matthew's mouth. "Suck." He commanded, and Matthew obliged.

Zima pulled his fingers out of Matthew's mouth and placed them near his entrance. Going down farther, Zima licked at Matthew's member. Zima took Matthew in his mouth at the same time he poked a finger around the boy's entrance. "Ahh~!" Matthew gasped. Zima pushed the next finger in, and began to scissor.

"P-Please, Zima, take me!" Matthew begged. Zima's mouth left Matthew's hard member. "What was that? I'm afraid I didn't hear you." "Please, take me! Zima!" Zima nearly came at the way his name was said. "Very well, my Matthew." Zima aligned himself at Matthew's entrance, putting Matthew's legs up over his shoulders. "Say my name, Matthew." He demanded.

"Zima-AH~!" Zima thrusted into Matthew, and began to pound him, hitting his sweet spot over and over again. "Z-Zima!" Matthew screamed, before cumming. Zima was soon after. They laid down together, arm in arm.

Zima soon fell asleep, but Matthew was perfectly awake. He sat on the side of the bed, and grabbed his coat, and after rummaging through the pockets, found his cigarettes. Taking one out and lighting it, Matthew sighed. That was all they did, all Zima wanted him for.

Sure they had a sort of romance between them, but the base of it was sex. Zima just wanted sex. The sex was good release, yes, but it wasn't a relationship. Matthew didn't expect to have it be anything more than that, but he wanted to have a relationship with someone else too. He would still fuck with Zima when Zima wanted it, but he wanted someone to depend on, too. But after today, that probably wouldn't happen. They probably all realized that he was the favorite fuck of General Winter. Shit.

Matthew stood up, against the will of his aching ass, and took a shower. Zima and Matthew didn't have a love relationship, again it was just sex, and Zima was fine if Matthew found someone else, ask long as they could keep having sex, but it wasn't easy for Matthew to find someone. Matthew remembered how this had started.

"_Angry at them again?" Canada looked up. A man clothed in ice stood there. "I can help with that." "R-really?" "I can show you how to get release." Canada nodded. "Come with me, Matthew."_

"_It's ok, it'll hurt a bit at first, but then it'll feel good." The General urged. Matthew gasped as he was thrust into. Tears gathered at his eyes. General Winter licked them away. "It's ok, Matthew, trust me." Matthew nodded, and soon the pain dulled, and it did start to feel good. So good._

Matthew was so naïve at the beginning. It was never anything other than sex. He had to admit it worked, but he still longed for something more. Matthew went back into the bedroom, toweling his hair. He looked over at the sleeping form. It wasn't that he hated Zima; in fact he loved him, in a way. Not the way that lovers do, but in the way friends do. Zima was one of his best friends, one that never forgot. But Zima was looking for release, the same as Matthew. Matthew sighed and lay down again. He soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

~{Russia}~

Russia had finally gotten to General Winter's icy house, but it was empty. There was no sign that anyone had been there for a long time. Where could they be? Russia nearly slapped himself when he remembered about the General saying he had multiple houses. "Damn." Russia muttered. He went into the General's room and looked through the drawers. In one of them he found a photo album. As he flipped through it he saw pictures of himself, in various scenes, most of them torture. He got to another section of the book and he saw the name 'Matthew' marked on it.

Matthew. Wasn't that Canada's name? Russia flipped to it, and looked through the photos. None of them were of torture. The first one was of someone like the General, but more human, hugging Canada in front of a white and red house. Both of them were smiling, and underneath the photo someone wrote 'our new house'. The one after that was of Canada lying down on a red sofa, reading, and a light smile on his face.

The next was of that human, sitting at a table, reading a newspaper, a cup of coffee in hand. The next was of Canada and the human in a bathtub together. Both of them were covered by the water, and underneath it said 'Bath time!'

Why did General winter have this? Russia was confused. The area looked familiar… that's it! It was a house that Russia used to be kept in, but it looked like it had gotten a makeover since then. Russia knew where to go. He rushed out of the house, intent on finding the boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew spent the day like any other. Zima had gone out on some sort of business, and Matthew was left alone, which he didn't mind too terribly. So Matthew did whatever around the house. He did what little laundry there was, read some books, minor cleaning, just little this and that's. At one point Kumajiro came out of one of the rooms, and sat down at Matthew's feet. Matthew was doing laundry, and humming a little tune. Matthew didn't realize Kumajiro was there until he heard his voice.

"You're not happy."

"Of course I'm happy, Kumachiko. Why wouldn't I be?" Matthew flashed the bear a smile, looking down at him. "Don't fake smiles." Kumajiro curtly told him. Matthew paused. Fake? Now that he realized it, he wasn't smiling out of happiness; he was smiling out of obligation. It had come to him as second nature after such a long time. How long since he smiled for real?

"You're not happy." Kumajiro repeated. "What's wrong?" Matthew sighed. "Even I don't know Kumawaki." The bear looked up at him in almost a pout, if bears could do that, before he got up and lumbered away. Before he left the room he looked over his shoulder and looked back at the Canadian, and told him "Find out."

Matthew knew part of his problem. He wanted _someone_ but the problem was, how? He never figured out that aspect. He wanted a relationship, but he never knew how to start one, or who for that matter. This wasn't going to be easy. More likely it would be an uphill climb. In the dark. With fifty pound weights strapped to his feet. And pit traps along the way. Damn.

Matthew nearly smacked himself. _Must I overanalyze everything? God I'm-_ BUZZZZZZZZZ. That woke him out of his thoughts. It was the dryer he was leaning on. He took out the warm clothes, banishing the thoughts from his mind._ Wow, these clothes are really warm._ Matthew thought aimlessly. He placed them on the dresser in the bedroom.

"Wow, I'm tired…" he yawned. He hadn't even realized how sleepy he was. Matthew laid down on the bed, now cleanly made, after last night's actions. He slowly shut his eyes, and opened them, doing this like he really wanted to stay awake, even though he did not truly have a reason, until how far his eye was opened gradually got smaller, then nonexistent.

_Matthew sat on something. He looked below him, but there was nothing there. He looked around him. There was nothing there either. The world he was in was empty. There was nothing in it, and everything in it, if that made sense. Like the world had suddenly turned into a blip, then exploded into nothing. Matthew really hoped he wasn't stoned right then. Suddenly he was elsewhere. He again was somewhere, and nowhere. It was a place, but not one he knew. It was just a place. This was really making Matthew question his sanity. It was like he was in a lava lamp, what he saw changed from one place to the other, and alternated between them, faster, faster, until it was merely flickering from one place to the other, then stopped at an entirely new place. Somewhere he knew, and didn't. Matthew was very concerned for his mental health at this point. None of this made sense. He doubted if it would. Maybe this was his epiphany? He highly doubted it._

Matthew was suddenly pulled from the worlds and his sleep as he heard a gigantic crash. He sat up, and ran to his doorway, and almost opened the door, before the doorknob flew off, nearly smashing into his stomach. "Mon dieu!" He yelled, as splinters of, well, door flew at him. The door slammed open to reveal someone he hadn't really expected. It was _Russia_? "What are you doing?" Canada looked at what was his door. "Look what you did the door." Matthew lamented, before his shoulders were grabbed. Russia looked into the boy's eyes. "Are you ok?" He asked. Matthew was surprised. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Russia looked over the boy. "You're coming with me."

"What the-?" Matthew was heaved up, like he was nothing more than a bag of flour. "What are you doing?" "I'm getting you out of here Canada." Matthew managed to roll out of Russia's arms, when they were in the living room, almost to the door, which to Matthew's dismay, was slammed open, not missing a doorknob, but still rather mangled. "What the maple is going on?" He demanded. Russia sighed, "I said, I'm getting you out of here." "Why? Why should I leave?" Russia stared at the boy. Why should he leave? Was he seriously that stupid?

"Because General Winter will come back any time now, and you need to leave before he gets back." "I know he is." Matthew spoke calmly. "I don't see how that affects anything." Yep. That stupid. "Matthew. I see we have a guest." Russia and Matthew turned towards the door. Russia cursed under his breath when he saw it was General Winter, but Matthew turned totally relaxed. "Yeah he sorta surprised me, Zima." Matthew gestured towards the door.

"I see he broke our door… Now Ivan. That was solid oak." Zima shook his head, like he was scolding a child. "Now, what do we owe the" Zima smiled as he shut the door, or what was left of it, "courtesy of this visit Ivan?" "You know what I'm here for." Russia straightened himself out. What was with these two? Why wasn't Matthew trying to leave?

"Oh really? Enlighten me." Zima told him amusedly. "I came for Canada." Matthew rolled his eyes. "We knew that much. Why are you coming after me, exactly?" "To get you away from the General." Zima pouted playfully. "Aw, Ivan, you hurt me so." He said in a mock-sad voice. Canada looked puzzled. "Why would you need to get me away from Zima?" Zima? This boy could use the General's name, and not be punished?

"Before he tortures you." Canada looked at him strangely. "He doesn't torture me. We're friends." Zima came up to Matthew and put an arm around his shoulder. "Friends, with benefits of course." He told Russia smirking cockily. Matthew blushed a bit. Russia was extremely confused now.

Okay, Canada wasn't being tortured, and he was friends with General Winter. And the said General implies that they are doing more, offstage. This all confused him greatly. Zima looked amused at Russia's confusion. "Matthew and I give each other release. He comes when he wants to. It's not like he's forced." "Or I ever was." Matthew added. "I'll go with you, but I'll come back whenever I want."

Canada merely sighed and put on his coat. Zima looked on with childish amusement. Canada walked towards the door. "Later Zima." He told him. "Til next time, Matthew." Zima returned. Canada was already out the door, and Russia was about to go out. "Oh, and Ivan," Russia hardly looked in his direction. "Just so you know, he was screaming my name all last night." Zima grinned at Russia's reaction. Kumajiro padded out after them, and Zima was left alone. "Ah, what a mess." Zima sighed. It wasn't like he was doing anything else.

~{L A T E R}~

The whole way Canada and Russia didn't speak. Not a word, but many questions were floating in the air, just waiting to be asked. "Where are we going?" Canada asked timidly. "To another meeting. They waiting for you." Russia spoke without emotion. Canada didn't ask who 'they' were. There were no more words after that. Just silence. When they finally reached the meeting room, Canada was greeted eagerly by the group.

"Are you ok, bro?"

"Mon Mathieu!"

"Birdie!"

"There you are lad."

Canada had to force them all off. "Let me breathe!" He joked. "Are ok Mattie?" "Yeah, I'm fine Al. I don't know why everyone thinks I wouldn't be." "You were with General Winter! The guy who messed up Russia! Of course you weren't going to be ok!" "But I'm fine, aren't i?" "But Mattie! Why did you go with him!" "He wanted me, so I answered. Simple as that. I go when I want to." The whole room, minus Russia stared at him. "You _wanted_ to?" Canada nodded. "We're friends." "With benefits." Added Russia.

Canada whipped around, "Shut up! So what if it's like that? God dammit!" Canada shook his head. "I still don't know why you ever took me away." "With benefits?..." America echoed incredulously. "Yeah, something like that." Canada answered. Why not? Russia already fucking blew it. "So you…?" The ending was pretty clear as what it was supposed to be. Canada just told himself 'subtlety be damned'.

"Yeah, I'm the favorite fuck toy of General Winter. Have been, and probably always will be. Like you assholes ever cared before." Canada really didn't care right now. He was just forced away from his house and brought to be around people who didn't actually give a damn, and wouldn't remember him tomorrow.

Fuck my life.

"Mattie, are you ok?" Canada sighed. "Nope. I'm insane." He smiled twistedly. "But the most brilliant people are." Canada sighed again. "No, Zima never hurt me. He's been rather nice to me, especially from what I've heard Russia's been through. But I suppose, he never had a reason to hurt me. I came and went of free will, occasionally being summoned. It worked out for both of us." Canada sighed again. "But that's not all there is to happiness." He walked out of the room, leaving Nations behind, very confused.

**A/N Have I ever mentioned I love to write about Kumajiro? It's because I like making up the names Canada calls him. It's so much fun! I hope I'm doing Canada's character ok. I think I've made him ooc especially at the end. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Canada hadn't gone far when Russia caught up with him. There were in a parking lot, snow swirling around them in the cold night air. "What do you want?" Canada snapped. He was not in a good mood right now. "What did you mean? About 'that's not all there is to happiness' ?"

Canada stopped in his tracks. He sighed and looked towards the sky. "I'm a selfish person. I have all I should need but I still want more. I want someone. That special someone. I suppose I'm just a romantic." Canada started walking again, kicking slush with his quickened pace.

"I am a hopeless romantic."

Russia started walking to catch up with the blonde again. "Well, what is wrong with searching for that?" Russia asked, "I would hope it's not hopeless, because that's exactly what I have been doing for a long time."

Canada didn't slow his pace. "Ah, with China, right?" Russia shook his head. "No, he is not meant for me. My actions are merely routine, and he knows that." Canada stopped again. "Then, who are you looking for?" Russia shrugged. "Just that person. No one in particular. That someone who's not afraid of me, who isn't scared to look past my exterior." Canada nodded.

"Yeah, I know. That person who you can depend on, who doesn't want more than to have sex," Russia looked at the boy. "You have a problem with General Winter?" "No, but it sort of lacks, you know? It's not a relationship." Russia sighed, a little puff of warm air escaping his lips. "Well, best of luck. I hope we find what we're looking for." Canada waved a little, then walked away. Russia watched the boy walk away, his heart feeling a bit lighter.

**A/N: This is the end. I have no idea where to go from here. I reaaaaally don't want to continue this. I might if I get the right idea for this, but that is a very slim possibility. **


End file.
